1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly, and particularly to a cable assembly adapted to be floatably mounted on a panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Cable assemblies are widely used in electronic devices for signal or power transmission. Such a cable assembly is usually needed to be float-mounted to a panel on which plural connectors are arranged side by side to form a sub module. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,647,130 and 4,615,641 each disclose such an assembly.
The assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,130 comprises matable plug and receptacle connectors. The plug connector comprises a pair of flanges diagonally formed at opposite ends of a base thereof and a pair of guide pins disposed at opposite ends of the base and diagonally across from each other. Each flange defines a mounting hole therein and a pair of arcuate projections are located at a substantial angle from the major axis of the plug connector and are around corresponding mounting holes. A pair of elastomeric ring-like members are secured around a corresponding pair of projections. A pair of shoulder screws respectively protrude through the mounting holes and the elastomeric ring-like members to tightly engage with a panel. However, this design is complicated and increases the manufacturing cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,641 discloses a pair of matable female and male connectors each being mounted to a corresponding pair of panels, respectively. The male connector comprises a pair of flanges on opposite ends thereof and each flange defines a mounting aperture and a mounting collar therethrough to enable the float mounting of the male connector to a corresponding panel. The collar is a generally cylindrical collar having an aperture dimensioned to receive a bolt, rivet or other connecting means. However, when the female connector engages with or disengages from the male connector, the male connector is easy to rotate with respect to the panel, which results in the difficulty of ensuring a reliable electrical connection between the male connector and the female connector.
In addition, the connectors disclosed in the above-mentioned patents each are mounted on the panel in such a matter that a mating direction of the connector is perpendicular to the panel. However, in certain circumstances, the connector needs to be mounted on a panel which orientates in a direction parallel to the mating direction of the connector.
Hence, an improved floatable cable assembly is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.